


办公室手淫

by aaapatient



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaapatient/pseuds/aaapatient
Summary: 当奇异博士还是个医生的时候…
Kudos: 16





	办公室手淫

那是斯特兰奇的办公室。整洁，干净，没有奇奇怪怪的人来来往往，也不会有烟酒味或者其他什么乱七八糟的味道。有的只是医院里特殊的消毒水味和斯特兰奇惯用的一款香水味。

阳光透过落地窗渗进来，斯特兰奇身上仅有的一件白大褂，若无其事的被挂在身上。甚至没有穿裤子，内裤也被扔在一边。纤细的身材，被若隐若现的白大褂透出。起伏的胸口早已将胸前的两点挺起。

在办公室里，虽然很不符合斯特兰奇一向让人捉摸不透，清高的性子，但偶尔尝试一下似乎也不赖。

办公室的门甚至没有被锁上。他知道，没有人敢随意闯进他的办公室里。首先是没有预约的人不会直接来见斯特兰奇，其次就是斯特兰奇的诊所，在最高层，这是斯特兰奇自己向医院申请的，他需要安静的工作环境，没有人来来往往。没人误打误撞就来到了最高层吧？

他没有自慰时所想像的对象。只记得自己娴熟的手法，到位的抚摸。如果这一切就能让他爽起来，何必需要个人。

办公室里不如以往在家里，没有润滑剂，没有性爱玩具，也没有色情影片。如一开始所说的，干净，整洁。

斯特兰奇将双腿张开着放上了办公桌，屁股则很自然地往办公椅上陷入的一些。低头就能看到自己起伏的胸部，微硬的性器和还没开始就叫嚣着想要的小穴。

斯特兰奇可以没有感情，但他逃不过性欲。

他伸手抚摸起自己的胸部，揉捏着那点凸起。按压下去又扯起，直到那里充血而透红，更为挺立。尽管他很清楚自己的身子比别人的更敏感，稍稍轻柔的抚摸就能勃起，稍稍想想自慰的过程就能让小穴溢出水。但乳头始终不是男人性爱的敏感点。对斯特兰奇来说那仅仅只是一种特殊的情趣。

他抓起了办公桌上自己常用的那只钢笔。原子弹外形，昂贵，精致，均匀。他拿起一本空白的病历，在封面潦草地写上了Strange后，翻开第一页。写上了“间断性发情”几个字。摊开放在桌面上，就在两腿之间的位置。

他吸吮着自己的手指，吸吮的时候他甚至能感觉到自己的性器也似乎在被什么吸吮着。不太真实，但他能被这小小的感觉爽到。

直到手指头上都是自己的唾液，他又将手指逐根逐根深入自己的小穴，尽管他手指纤细又修长，但他仍不能靠手指就能伸到很深的地方。手指碾压过小穴里的敏感点，尽管只是在穴口。指甲刮过前列腺的时候，他到底没忍住，还是从口中哼出了呻吟。

通过骨传导听到自己的呻吟，细微但是很清楚。羞耻的感觉一涌而上。不是说他羞耻于自己的呻吟，那很诱人，他很清楚的。他羞耻于平时工作的地方，自己除了正经的理论外还能发出这样的声音，而且门还没锁上，背后也还有一整块玻璃落地窗。

比起自慰里头能享受到的快感，他更沉浸于羞耻。羞耻能让快感加倍涌来。比起家里的安全感，在公共卫生间自慰，大学的时候在宿舍的被窝里自慰，停在路边在车里自慰的感觉都要比家里爽太多。

电话突然响了，是克里斯汀打来的。他没有停下手中深入的工作，而是开了免提。一次次碾压过前列腺，他甚至，想叫得像个荡妇。他能强忍住呻吟，靠咬自己的嘴唇，直到咬破流血。

“斯特兰奇，晚餐要一起吃吗？”斯特兰奇看了眼时间，该死的晚餐，现在才五点多。

“…好那你，”斯特兰奇深吸了一口气直到确保自己不会泄露出一丝呻吟“来订房间就好。”

“怎么了你，看样子没在工作。”电话那头打趣地问到。

“…没什么，先挂了吧。…在写报告。”

幸好那边乖乖地就挂了电话。

确实在写报告，在此期间斯特兰奇早已将笔伸进了小穴，他在试探，在试探自己会不会喘出声。虽说刚伸进去那会儿，钢笔冰冷的金属触感直直地伸进去，刺激地他一下子蜷起身子，小穴也收缩了起来，收缩之后就更能感受到钢笔特有的凹凸起伏。斯特兰奇在用自己的穴口来描摹钢笔的形状。

挂电话之后，他喘起来就更放肆了。钢笔一下一下地，能深入到手指触碰不到的地方。像个开拓者，进发着前方未知的领域。他加快了钢笔抽插进去的速度。嘴上则止不住溢出的呻吟。一次叫的比一次高，像个荡妇。

头止不住的后昂。在斯特兰奇自慰的时候，脑海里并没有在想象着什么人，而是，一片空白，只有无形的快感填满了自己精明的脑子。

他没有碰过自己的性器一下，就这样感觉到它一圈圈地涨大，硬起。然后龟头上溢出白浊的精液，但还没有射出来。

在办公桌上放着的双腿，不断地颤抖着，迎合着一次次的深入，而脚指头已经绷紧，时刻准备着迎来性器叫嚣的射出。

他甚至隐隐能感觉到双腿颤抖地快要抽筋了。但他仍没有停下来。他只是扭着腰，调整能更深入的姿势。

蓝色眸子里的天空不再晴空万里，将要迎来一场暴雨，一次疯狂的风暴。

伴随着粗喘，他射了。射在诊单上，填写完整了那份只写了一行的诊单。

他说了他在写报告，而他现在完成了。

精液溅到四处，小腹上，桌子上，地上也有。而合不拢的嘴里，口水早已以一种狼狈的方式流到了自己的乳头上。滑过的特殊触感刺激着乳头。

他小歇了一会。然后完成了必要的清洁工作。空气中除了消毒水味和香水味外，还有斯特兰奇性欲的味道。

一发过后，本来就已经到了饭点了，体力的消耗更是让他感到饥饿的来临。

他起身，尽管这一发下来甚至没碰过自己的性器一下，但他还是没有继续。他穿好西装，整了整衣领。和克里斯汀一起享用的晚餐，一定很美味。他摔门而出，留给这间办公室和放在抽屉里那份沾满早已干涸精液的，只有那个一如既往，清高冷漠的眼神。正如他一如既往在这间办公室里给病人讲解医学理论时一样。

而那诊单上面

病状一栏写着 间断性发情，

而诊断结果处，则用精液填写完整了。


End file.
